un mundo al reves
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: imaginence un mundo alreves en el mundo de naruto, yo lo hice y este es el resultado [no hay parejas... bueno quien sabe]


**Naruto no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

UN MUNDO AL REVÉS

Imagínense un mudo al revés en donde saurtobi nunca fue hokage, un mundo al revés en donde orochimaru nunca fue un alumno genio y fuera alguien muy sociable, imagínense un mundo al revés en donde jiriaya no sea un pervertido y sea el mas serio de konoha, un mundo al revés en donde tsnuade odia el sake y las apuestas y si por error llegara a jugar gana si que pase un mal, un mundo en donde dan nunca murió pero nunca se entero de la vida de tsuande, un mundo donde nawaki también no murió.

Imagínense un mundo en donde yondaime nunca fue el alumno genio de jiraiya, y nunca se convirtió en hokage, un mundo en donde el sea alguien malo y nada generoso, un mundo en donde jamás fue temido por su fama de ser un excelente shinobi, un mundo en donde obito murió cortado por la mitad y kakashi nunca intervino para salvar la vida de su amigo y perder su ojos izquierdo, un mundo en donde kakashi fue aplastado por rocas caídas del cielo y un mundo en donde Rin fue violada y acecinada por cientos de hombres de la roca.

imagínense un mundo en donde kurenai no quiera saber nada de asuma, un mundo en donde shino es un gran hablador, un mundo donde kiba no es hiperactivo y es alérgico a los perros, un mundo donde hinata no sea tímida y sea un mujer muy segura de si misma y que no le importa presumir su cuerpo.

imagínense un mundo en donde asuma no fume y sea el vicepresidente de una organización en contra del tabaco y el presidente sea sarutobi, un mundo donde shikamaru no sea un genio de un IQ de 200 y que a el nada se le haga problemático y para nada vea el cielo para ver las nubes, un mundo en donde ino no le importa las apariencias ni tampoco salir con el chico guapo del momento, un mundo en donde ino no este delgada y este pesando muchos kilos, imagínense un mundo en donde chouji sea delgado y el hombre por el que todas las mujeres babean, un mundo en donde chouji no conoce el significado de la palabra amistad.

Imagínense un mundo en donde neji conviva ya que el nuca se sacrifico por su aldea y dejo morir a su hermano en manos de el consejo de el país de rayo, un mundo en donde el siempre quiso tener un relación con hinata-sama pero ella nunca perdono a su tío y a su familia la muerte de su padre, imagínense un mundo en donde tenten tenga fobia a las armas y no admire a nadie en la vida, imagínese un mundo en donde rock lee se venció en el camino del ninja antes de tiempo y nunca conoció la flama de la juventud, un mundo en donde mahito gai nunca hacer ejercicio y nunca apoyo a sus discípulos un mundo en donde las dos "bestias verdes" de konoha nunca hagan entrenamientos de taijutsu y además tienen el pelo largo y odian el verde.

Imagínense un mundo en donde el clan uchiha nunca fue exterminado por itachi, si no al contrario fue salvado por el mismo, un mundo en donde el akatsuki en lugar de ser una organización criminal sea una organización de paz, imagínense un mundo en donde kisame nunca asesino al señor feudal de el país del agua un mundo en donde sasori vivió feliz en la aldea de la arena junto con sus padres y su abuela, un mundo en donde deidara nunca diga yeah! Y odie el arte, la arcilla y las bombas, un mundo en donde zetsu sea alérgico a las plantas y solo tenga un color.

Imagínense un mundo en donde la mama de haku nunca fue asesinada por su marido y haku no elimino a su padre, un mundo en donde zabuza le es fiel a la niebla pero siente que le hace falta algo.

Imagínense un mundo en donde gaara vivió feliz sin la presencia de shukaku, en un mundo en donde su madre estaba viva y su padre lo quería como un hijo, un mundo en donde sus hermanos cuidaban del de niño, pero en la adolescencia todo eso cambio cuando cada quien se fue por su lado.

Ahora imagínense un mundo en donde sasuke adore a su hermano pero nunca se graduó como el novato del año, un mundo en donde sakura no tiene padres y nadie se burla de su frente, un mundo en donde la pelirrosa no esta detrás de un hombre diciéndolo que lo ama, ella a amado y nunca lo hará, imagínense un mundo en donde el kyuubi nunca ataco konoha un mundo en donde yondaime nunca se sacrifico para derrotar al monstruo, un mundo en donde orochimaru es el mas grande hokage un mundo en donde naruto tiene familia un mundo en donde el no quiere ser hokage un mundo en donde no existe el ramen…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, que fue eso datebayo….- naruto estaba en su cama, lleno de sudor acababa de tener un mal sueño uno muy malo, un sueño que trataba de un mundo al revés en donde no existía el ramen- que sueño mas horrible – suspiraba una y otra ves hasta que volvió a recuperar su ritmo- que seño mas feo, creo que me preparare ramen para poder dormir

- oe usurantokahi déjame dormir- esa era la voz de sasuke lo cual asusto a naruto ya que se encontraba en su cuarto al voltear a la dirección de la voz pudo ver a sasuke en la cama de naruto, desnudo y por lo que se veía tenia una cara de agotamiento

-QUE HACES AQUÍ SASUKE?

-que que hago aquí, pues aquí vivo contigo, desde hace seis meses, desde que nos casamos o que te golpeaste la cabeza y ya no lo recuerdas cariño…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- sasuke se levanto gritando a todo pulmón estaba sudado y parecía histérico- que sueño mas horrible… ser pareja de naruto? … decidió no volveré a salir con kabuto para conseguir mujeres… actuar como afeminado afecta el desarrollo psicológico de uno…

* * *

Espero que le hayan entendido al fic, me dieron ganas de escribir algo así después de acordarme de un poema llamado un mundo al revés 

kisame hoshigaki


End file.
